A number of aryl-alkyltriazoles are known to be useful as fungicides. For example, Miller, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,165 disclose 1- and 4-arylcyanoalkyl-1,2,4-triazoles as fungicidal agents. No heterocylic substituents are disclosed. Mitsudera et al., J. Takeda Res. Lab., Vol. 41, 148-153 (1982) teach the use of substituted .alpha.-alkyl-.alpha.-[(1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)methyl]-.alpha.-arylacetonitril es as fungicides and plant growth regulators. No heterocyclylalkyl compounds are disclosed. Schneider, European Patent Application 0 319 481, discloses fungicidal 2-cyano-2-aryl-1-(azole-1-yl)ethane derivatives. The aryl is required to be phenyl which is substituted by an alkynyl group. Sugavanam, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,140, discloses as fungicides a broad class of di- and tri-substituted butenyl, butynyl or butyl imidazoles and triazoles. However, none of this art suggest the specific class of triazoles of the present invention.